Battle in the Hong Kong square
The Battle in Hong Kong square was a massive fight that involved the forces of Mistress Ching, Sao Feng, Jack Sparrow and the East India Trading Company. Prelude Jack Sparrow, on a quest to overcome a terrible sickness, travels across the Pacific Ocean in hopes of finding one of the vials Shadow Gold, the only antidote for Jack's affliction. After meeting him off the coast of Australia, Sao Feng agrees to lead Jack and his crew to the next vial of Shadow Gold, after Sao Feng dispatches his brother, Liang Dao. With Liang Doa defeated and Sao Feng the new Pirate Lord of the Singapore, the Chinese pirate leads Jack and his crew to Hong Kong. At this point, Hong Kong is home to Benedict and Barbara Huntington, members of the East India Trading Company, who watched over the port with an iron fist. With their shared hatred of pirates, they agree that they will put forth an effort to hunt down the Pirate Lords. The Battle Jack and Sao Feng meet Mistress Ching in her opium den, a secret hideout for the elderly Pirate Lord. Before negotiations between the pirate could begin, Benedict Huntington appears with his soldiers. Liang Dao also appears and said he betrayed Sao Feng by revealing Ching's hideout to Benedict. With the combined strength of three crews, the pirates attack the Huntington's men and the fight goes out to the streets of the city. During the heated battle, Ling Dao sneaks up behind Ching with a knife, intented for her. Luckily, his plans are foiled by Carolina who jumped from the rooftops, kicked Ling Dao in the head and knocked Ching out of harms way. Surprisingly, Ching is furious and now believes she is in debt to her savior, Carolina. Finally, Jack Sparrow escapes from the fray and finds Ching. Jack demands to have her vial of Shadow Gold but Ching suggests they duel to the death for it. Jack, in desperation, agrees. The two begin the clash while the forces of the East India Trading company are closing in. Although fighting with all her fury, Ching was knocked down by Jack. Instead of killing her, Jack simply took her vial saying that if he did kill her, she couldn't repay her debt to Carolina. As he and his crew retreated to the Black Pearl, Jack set his next course to India. Aftermath After seeing the power of both pirates, Sao Feng and Mistress Ching bowed to each other and hoped to continue their combined strength on the sea. Jack was doubtful of their new alliance because he knew one of them will betray the other later. Disatisfied with Liang Dao, Benedict skewered his former ally in the back with his rapier and cited that he didn't make deals with pirates. Fortunately for Benedict, he overheard Jack's plans to go to India. He quickly managed to assemble his crew and his ship, the HMS Peacock. Source *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' Category:Battles Category:Quest for the Shadow Gold